The primary goal of the Developmental Core of the Harvard University CFAR (HU CFAR) is to promote basic, clinical, behavioral and translational HIV/AIDS research activities at Harvard University. The Developmental Core provides the infrastructure through which short-term research proposals from individual and collaborating investigators are solicited, reviewed, and funded. The Developmental Core, through its funding mechanisms, also promotes HIV research collaboration across Harvard University, and facilitates the development of new experimental approaches in HU CFAR priority areas as defined by our Annual Strategic Planning Meeting. Through funding of Scholar awards and prioritizing funding of investigators without prior R01-type funding, the Developmental Core fosters career development of junior HIV researchers. In addition, by encouraging submissions from more established investigators who have not previously focused on AIDS research, the Developmental Core has an even broader impact on HIV research. Specific Aims of the Developmental Core include: 1. To promote basic, clinical, behavioral and translational HIV/AIDS research activities at Harvard University, by providing the infrastructure through which short-term research proposals from individual and collaborating investigators are solicited, reviewed, and funded. 2. To promote multidisciplinary HIV research, and research collaboration across different institutions/schools at Harvard University, and with international colleagues. 3. To foster the career development of junior HIV researchers, through funding of Scholar awards and prioritizing funding of investigators without prior ROI-type funding, and through a mentoring program that provides guidance on grantsmanship and biostatistics/bioinformatics to junior investigators. 4. To facilitate the development of new experimental approaches in high priority, high risk research areas as directed by the Scientific Working Groups